ZSF2/John Dalton
Condition *'Pending Points': N/A *'Wounds': N/A Skills Attributes *'Agility: '+30 *'Endurance:' +25(4/9) *'Stamina:' +15(1/6) *'Mana:' +15 *'Learning:' +10 *'Willpower:' +8(0/3) *'Strength:' 7(1/3) *'Athletics:' +3 Combat *'Sword Training:' +31 *'Firearm Training:' +21 *'Pistol Training:' +20 *'Armor Training:' +5 *'Blade Training:' +3 *'Melee Training:' +2 *'Staff Training:' +2 Magic *'Lightning Element:' +24(2/9) *'Light Element:' +16 *'Air Element:' +7 Psy-Techs *'Teleport:' +7 Leadership *'Tactics:' +20 *'Charisma:' +15 Constructive *'Computers:' +50 *'Mechanics:' +18 *'Electronics:' +15 *'Cooking:' +5 *'Ammunition:' +2 Knowledge *'Technology:' +15 *'Chemistry:' +5 *'Japanese Culture:' +2 Recreational *'Video Games:' +10 Survival *'Perception:' +17 Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Uniques *'Conman:' +12 *'Protagonist:' +5(2/5) *'Traceless:' +3 *'Lucky Break:' +1 Affinities Affinity *'Drake Higgins:' +17 *'Alan Dalton:' +10 *'Erik Johnson:' +9 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +9 *'Shara Lopez:' +8 *'Tracie Stern:' +7 *'Silians Lancastor:' +6 *'Hero Hikara:' +5 *'Karisa Minton:' +4 *'Amber Woods:' +4 *'Kiyo:' +2 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +2 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +1 *'Houston:' +1 *'Jennifer Anderson:' +1 *'Unnamed(F):' +1 Perks Eye in the Sky **Gained: +30 Computers Cyberkinesis **Gained: +50 Computers Parry **Gained: +30 Sword Training Astra **Gained: +30 Agility Flaws *'Hard of Sight' **- Items Equipment *'Head:' Improved(++) Soldier Helmet **'Eyes:' Lightly Enchanted(++) Aural Spectrofocals *'Body:' Improved(++) Underlayed Hoodie *'Back:' Feminus Ignis *'Hands:' Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves *'Belt:' Improved(++) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant) *'Feet:' Good(+) Combat Boots *'Bag:' Travel Bag *'Bag:' *'Accessory:' *'Accessory:' Weapons *''Fulgurant'' (Well Enchanted(*+) Longsword): 45/2/+15; 10/10 Mana **Enchantment: Storm Affinity (+5 Lightning/Wind) **Special: Storm Slash - Allows ranged attack at -10 lethality and +5 Accuracy. Costs 2 Mana. *''Feminus Ignis'' (Modified(*) SPAS-12): 40/2/+10(+15); 5/5 Mana; 12 Gauge (3 Units) **Enchantment: Nuke Affinity (+3 Fire/+3 Nuclear) **Attachment: Red Dot Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 8 Round Tube Mag (8/8) **Special: Solar Shot - Charges weapon for -20 Lethality, +10 Accuracy, and +1 AoE. Requires 1 turn charge and 5 mana. *'Modified(*) Colt M1911A1:' 55/2/+10; .45 ACP **Attachment: Silencer **Special: - *'Improved(++) Custom Bren Ten:' 50/2/+10; 10mm Auto *'Good(+) M249 SAW:' 55/3/+5; 5.56x45mm NATO **Special: AutoFire - Can change Speed 3 in to AoE 5 at 10 bullets a round Equips *'Modified(*) Soldier Helmet:' +20 Lethality Resistance, -5 Perception, 3 Accuracy; ignores the first head wound in battle. Stacks with one "eye" item. **Special: Tinfoil Hat - Add Lethality Resist to defense against mental effects. *'Lightly Enchanted(++) Aural Spectrofocals:' Grants +15 to Sight checks; can detect magical items; can detect an aura around anyone who has at least a combined magic skill sum of +50. *'Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie:' +25 Defense, -5 Mobility **Enchantment: Light Affinity (+15 Light) **Special: Light Shaper - Takes half damage from light; boosts Light Affinity. *'Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves:' +5 to Magic/Shotguns. Ignores the first arm wound in battle. **Special: Buckcasting - An additional +10 to using magic on a shotgun. *'Good(+) Combat Boots:' +5 Traction/Unarmed attacks; ignores the first leg/foot wound in battle. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal:' +5 to Lightning/Chaos/Lunar magic **Special: Call of the Wild - On the week of a full moon, this can be invoked; Mana, Strength, and Athletics increase +10, but for every 2 rounds active, -5 'drain' wound is sustained that cannot be healed with medical assistance. Consumables *'12-Gauge Shells' (x7) *'Extended Bren Ten Mazagine:' 7/19 e *'Extended Bren Ten Mazagine:' 19/19 *'M1911 Magazine:' 2/7 e *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M1911 Magazine:' 0/7 *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 118/200 e *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 200/200 Tools *'zPhone v2.101' (Eye in the Sky upgrade) *'Travel Pack' **'Laptop' **'Journal' **'Neural Command Receiver' **''Parahuman Research'' **''Basics of Magic Research II'' Quick Rolls Combat *'Fulgurant:' +48 **'Storm Slash:' +53 *'Bren Ten:' +41 *'M1911A1:' +41 *'Feminus Ignis:' +41 **'Solar Shot:' +61 *'M249:' +26 *'Unarmed:' +8 *'Defense:' +31 (+15 Parry vs Melee) **'Armor:' 51 (+15 Parry vs Melee) Magic *'Lightning:' +34 *'Light:' +22 *'Air:' +17 Computers *'Satellite Usage:' +74 *'Hacking:' +61 (To be Fixed) *'Programming:' +54 (To be Fixed) *'Electronic Repair/Craft:' +44 (To be Fixed) History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters